


Alone

by Weirdo1581



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdo1581/pseuds/Weirdo1581
Summary: Dream thinks about what got him imprisoned.First fic I guess, tell me how much it sucks in the comments.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a plot right now so have some Dream angst

“He doesn’t care about us.”

“Just say you hate me.”

They didn’t understand, he _did care, he didn’t hate them,_ he was doing it to keep them _safe_ , to keep George from being attacked, _he hadn’t even wanted to be king, Dream said he only cared about the discs out of fear, because no one would listen (no one was listening), they were all leaving him, he couldn’t show them how much he cared because it would show his weakness (needed to keep them safe), but they were all leaving him-_

He paid Punz because apparently kindness and protection weren’t enough-

He kept Tommy’s soul bound in his chains because he’d leave like everyone else if it weren’t-

They all left him anyways. On that fateful day, when the whole server was there with murder in their eyes, hatred in their posture, and their words thrown like daggers. Didn’t they understand, how he was trying to protect them, did anyone listen to him, did anyone even _care?_

_A monster, they had called him. A tyrant, they had called him._

Dream woke to cold obsidian floors and the blistering heat of lava, stuck in a cage of his own making, with sweat and tears trailing down his face, and it hit him, _really_ hit him, harder than any wound he had ever sustained.

He was alone.

_Maybe he was a monster._

And if he had cried, well, there was no one there to see his weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> Write a comment (and kudos and subscribe if you want) thanks :)


End file.
